Atrocious Maiden
by Risshu
Summary: There's a new girl. She looks like an angel but in the her first day of school she met the two famous gang of her father's foundation school(which they all didn't know); Lucy caught the two gang's attention, The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, though she always decline. And what else?they all became her personal maid and butler. So who will she pick in the end?LucyXvarious...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: **CHAPTER 1:MEETING THE ATROCIOUS MAIDEN**

In Magnolia there had only one school foundation that can be found out. It is located to the heart of Magnolia. The good, or should I say a well-respected gentleman owns it. His surname was famous in business world. This man was known as _**Conglomerate Jude Heartfilia**_. His powerful presence made the people thought he is an arrogant and cruel man but the truth was he is a fair man. Kind and generous to everyone especially those who seek for his help. This man had a _**one legal**_ daughter who is raise to a proper lady. Her daughter inherited her mother's features which everyone thought that this only added more luck and perfection to conglomerate Heartfilia's seamless life, _**yet**_ they couldn't be more wrong because inside the Heartfilia house wasn't perfect and flawless.

Ever since he made a big mistake to his life, he felt like committing suicide especially when his wife found it out yet Layla Heartfilia, his wife decided to keep silent about it. Jude felt like dying every day being _torn into three worlds_. And the guilt and burden pile up more when Layla died from a rare disease and how his only daughter break down after learning the whole truth to how her mother keep silent to his ruthless mistake.

Hated by your own daughter, was Jude biggest fear so repented his sins in front of Lucy. The blonde child demanded that she will accept her apology in one condition, reveal the truth, his embarrassing mistake in the whole world. Jude thinking that this is rather risky can't knowing his name in the business world would be tainted and his company might fall down making Lucy's and possible for his mistakes future falls down. Disagreeing to his daughter wishes making that day her own and _legal_ daughter disown him by being his father. His daughter became a rebel and became a trouble maker to the prestigious school she came from ever since a child so Jude decided to move her to his own foundation school.

So shall we start the story?

Magnolia foundation school have two famous gangs the Fairy tail and Sabertooth. They are not only famous in school but in Magnolia their life was a mystery to everyone. No one can ever know their lives.

You see their members are very handsome, gorgeous, cutie amd if not geniuses and athletic. So when a competition is held you can assure that each gangs are participants. And the trouble was this they all attend one school so expect that they always brawling, fighting and ignorance is on the list.

So what do you expect early this morning a usual fight happened though let's add up an unusual event for them that will lead them to more thrilling life...

"What the hell?!" Natsu and Gray are in the principal's office again?Tell me what did they do this time again?"Erza Scarlet,who is the school president,asked fuming with anger.

The two female Strauss, Mirajane and Lissana tried to keep calm the read head fearing that she might commit another problem. A snicker was heard behind Erza it was none other one of the famous troublemaker of high school department, Gajeel Redfox.

"Well to add more fuel to your anger lemme tell you this, the Saber guys were involved..."He said now Erza just wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Gajeel!There's no need to drag me!"a petite bluenette whine beside him.

It was his girlfriend, Levy Mcgarden,she was the total opposite of her boyfriend. A saint, if you'd ask me and one of the most intelligent students though I'm sure everyone wondered how the scariest looking guy ended up with an angel but again opposites **do **attract.

"Gajeel that is very unmanly to drag a woman!"Elfman shouted his looks you already know his one of the Strauss sibling with his snowy locks that represents his family name but his eyes were the only different from his siblings. He had a well build body. Then unexpectedly someone hit his back, very hard.

'Ever,WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he asked trying to massage his throbbing back. "Though being hit is manly" he added making the curly brunnette haired girl irritated.

"Seriously don't you get tired saying manly over and over again?" Evergreen scolded as she crossed her arms under her busty chest; however Evergreen never dare to admit that she like this big man of her. Only the eldest Strauss know her tiny crush to Elfman besides that woman, Mirajane, was pure scary always doing everything just to pair everyone else.

Then someone came it was Juvia loxar,She was Gray fullbuster had pale blue hair unlike Levy's deep blue hair. Her eyes were always monotonous but that doesn't mean she a dull person. She's a young shy fellow but try flirting with her Gray-sama and she will rip you to always talk in third person.

"Juvia will not tolerate this! Juvia will save Gray-sama even it cost my life!Gray-sama wait for Juvia! Juvia will surely come!" She shouted proudly as she darted of to her prince with heart in her determined eyes. Everyone sweatdropped to her exaggerated speech.

The others couldn't help but to groan for, surely another problem will bloom. Not only they they run to their friend's aid but to stop Juvia from involving herself in a mess.

* * *

><p>As they came there it was no surprise to see the four boys glaring at each other and believe me if looks could kill the young lads are no longer breathing.<p>

And then the real headache came. Walking towards them was the other party. The splendid Sabertooth proudly stands in front of them.

"Well,well,well,...looks who's here guys? Why do I smell something bad in the other?I wonder, maybe a smelly ugly fairies are her!"The leader of the group, Minerva Orlando exclaimed. Her friends laugh their ass off.

"Or maybe it's your breath that made the fresh air became fiery sick..."Erza backfired.

Quickly, the laughter died down. The tension became thick and before they land their fist to each other and pull their hair out of their head. A graceful laugh rose to the thick silence.

And due to their curiosity spike making them check who owned that melodic voice. Their breaths hitch as they saw an angel, who looks like the same of their age.

She had silky golden hair that seems to be sprinkled with gold dust that stops under her shoulder blade. It looks like hold under the sunlight .She had big racks that make the boys ogle at it. Her uniform hugs her perfect curves that made the men drool and girls jealous of her even though they all have same coke body of her. The Lilac skin she possessed made her look like a delicate porcelain doll.

For a minute they stared the girl with admiration.

And Natsu decided to broke the silence even though his eyes still lingering the blonde head.

"Gramps who is she? She doesn't look familiar to me" Natsu asked, scratching the back of her head grinning sheepishly at the blonde head.

"Me too principal, I am quite sure I read all the background information off the students but I didn't catch her name…."Erza exclaimed.

"What kind of school president are you? Are you really doing your job or you just slacking off? Do you really deserve that job?" Minerva scoffed making her companions snickered.

Erza clenched her fist and the others couldn't help but to be in their fighting stance but before an epic battle begun they stop when the mysterious girl talked.

"haha! Kaichou I'm quite hurt you forgot to read about 'the adorable me…."She exclaimed grinning wolfishly to her. The red head was taken aback and Minerva couldn't help but to be amused to the girl mockery. Maybe another ally would be added to her gang as she smiled slyly.

"LUCY! YOUR PLAYING PRANKS AGAIN, DON'T BELIEVE IN HER ERZA SHE IS JUST NEW SO DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF!" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs making everyone flinch to his rough loud voice. Do not underestimate the little principal even a short man can shout loudly than a thunder.

"Eh? I'm not playing pranks jii-chan, sure I'm new but the school president office got my bio-data 3 days ago." She countered smiling victoriously. Every single one of them swiftly thought that she's going to add more spice to their silly yet thrilling high school life.

Turning her back to them, only her swan like neck, curvaceous body and gold hair was visible to their eyes.

"LUCY! Come back here were not done talking yet!" Makarov shouted but she didn't pay heed to him and remain her cat walking but before her right foot reach the cold floor outside the room she said:

"Well see you around sempai's"

Then wink at them before striding away. And they can only stare at her that they were the sempai of her, excitement filled them just thinking about their new daredevil kouhai.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

YAY~ guys I will rewrite all my chapters,Isn't that fun?meh of course it isn't.

I knew this chapter is quite short so please bear with it. So I guess you guys might wonder what big mistake Jude did? And why can't he say reveal the truth?Well it will be revealed in the next chapter but that is if you will continue to read this.

By the way here are some translation guys:

Sempai-senior

Kouhai-Junior

Kaichou-President

I need to rewrite it all so sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT. NOT ME.**

**CHAPTER 2: Bullies**

The bells tolled, warning classes would soon start. Everyone inside the Principal's office was thrown, courtesy of Principal Makarov. And before another match would start outside the office, they we're warned by the head's demonic voice. So they all stumbled to their respective rooms.

The second bells tolled signalling that class has started. The class of 3-A was filled with students sitting on their respective seats. The Fairy Tail members sat at the back and the others were beside the window. At the third period, the boring discussion of their Physics teacher was interrupted by a student.

"Hey, isn't that Wendy? She's being bullied again."

"Yeah, we can't help her; those bitches have money to gain power and threaten us."

"I wonder why the school approved to let those rich bitches to attend this school, I mean this is a school for us ill-fated"

"Whoa! Who's that new chick, she's smokin' hot." A student called out everyone's attention. They couldn't help but look at the commotion at the pool side.

Some of the Fairy Tail members who remembered **her** couldn't help but release a small gasp. Seriously, she's just new here, but she already faced distress. How troublesome can this girl be?

**POOL AREA**

Lucy was walking around when the bells tolled, she decided to skip class because she thought she will just hear a round of uninteresting lessons from the teachers, plus it's tiresome to find her room, so here she was sleeping soundly at the rooftop. Her deep slumber was ruined, thanks to a freaky high pitched laugh.

She tried her absolute best to sleep and brush off the noise but failed hence she decided to wake up and to punish the witch, in the flesh. How she would love to perform different torturous ways to punish the itsy witch bitch.

In short, the witch will face a Heartfilia's wrath.

After minutes of walking downstairs, she found the source of the high-pitched laugh, and then her target was locked. It was located in the pool area. She saw 5 girls but one of the girls was bare foot and at the edge of the pool.

"Come on, Wendy! Swim already." one girl said as she pushed the back of a petite blunette girl, forcing her. While she tried to balance herself, Lucy couldn't help but smirk as the devious plan she formulated will suit them. The blonde lifted her head, noticing that the students watched the fuss like a normal thing that happens every day. She couldn't help but wonder why they weren't helping. "Perfect I have an audience." she thought while grinning wickedly.

She silently sat down on one of the tables that had some umbrella in the pool. Crossing, her legs she faced them and smiled sweetly. Too sweet.

"Eh? Is this what you call bullying?" She exclaimed while grinning ear to ear. This caught the attention of the girls. The four bullies had heavy make-up applied to their petty faces. They were staring at Lucy with their catty eyes, except for the pigtailed girl. And then another one of them defended the bullies.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Wendy here," as the bitchy girl pointed at the pigtailed hair "wants to swim like this pool is a resort. Isn't that right, Wendy-chan?" nudging at the bluenette.

And the pigtailed girl could only give a weak nod.

"Eh? Hontou~ Swimming while wearing the school uniform?" Lucy asked, still smiling.

"Yup, fly high Wendy-chan!" another girl exclaimed and the four bullies laughed hard while clutching their stomachs.

Seeing that they let their guard down, Lucy found out that this was her chance. She ran to the four bullies and pushed them one by one to the pool. And the last bully was tackled by Lucy, making her fall into the pool too.

The blunette couldn't help but be astonished at her hero. Wendy wouldn't forget this day or the girl who saved her and who might finally put an end to her major sufferings.

"Why did you push us, you bitch?!" One of the girls shrieked and Lucy couldn't help but laugh like there's no tomorrow because the heavy duty make-up of the witches were ruined, making them age, and look like old hags and wannabe transgender.

Then the 'audience' of Lucy laughed, even the pigtailed girl tried her greatest not to laugh by faking a cough.

Then the Bullies were deeply humiliated in front of all the students. They quickly rose from the pool and left one by one. While crying like lost babies, one of them added,

"We will report this to Principal Makarov, bitch! We're not done yet!"

Lucy snorted and shouted back with her thumb up,

"GO ON BANSHEES! IF YOU WANT, I'LL EVEN ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL! TO THE OWNER TOO!"

Realizing that their threat was like trash for her made the girls cringe.

Fairy Tail was astonished at what the blonde did, but they also feared of what will happen to Lucy. She messed with the wrong bitches. They're rich, so no one dared to mess with them because the last student who did was abducted, bullied and expelled using their money. The principal didn't know this because the parents paid some teachers to keep quiet. Majority of the teachers didn't take the offered cash but were instead threatened. Even Fairy Tail and Sabertooth can't help the bullied students. Don't judge the two famous gangs. They have heroic complex, what do you expect, that's one of their traits. As much as possible the two gang leaders, especially their male allies, avoid those rich asses because they do everything to get their dirty hands on the male's face and body. Ugh, just thinking about it made them puke and fume with anger. So Fairies and Sabers somewhat despise rich people.

Natsu can't take his eyes off of the blonde's alluring features. Her blonde hair had pearls of water, making her look like a goddess and to sum up, her white blouse that was drenched in water made her brassiere visible to every perverted eye. This made the pinkette's blood boil. How he wanted to jump down and take off his jacket and make her wear it so everyone would know who she belongs to. Wait!? Where did that thought come from. Ohmygosh! Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel, don't tell me you fell in love at first sight with Lucy, whom you just met!?

While Natsu was staring at the blonde, he didn't notice a certain raven-haired head glaring at him. Gray couldn't help but feel angry that Natsu had taken interest on Lucy. He also developed a crush on the blonde. Gray knew that the pinkette will surely be his rival, judging by how the flame bastard stares at the blonde whilst blushing. Oh how he would've loved to punch the daylights out of Natsu for staring at the blonde's body and for having perverted thoughts of Lucy. Instead, he just clenched his fist and diverted his attention to Lucy.

Like chains of scenes, Juvia Loxar and Lisanna Strauss couldn't help but feel intimidated by the new transfer student, Lucy. They know how their dream boys linger at the blonde's standing figure .Juvia pounced at Gray and cried out,

"Gray-sama, don't look at my love-rival. Uwaaaahh~"

The raven-haired boy shivered at the sudden contact and tried to get away from the obsessed blue-haired lass's strong grasp from him. Lisanna could only stare and be jealous from Juvia's current action. She can only wish that she can jump off onto Natsu and whine too, like Juvia, to stop staring at the blonde, but she knew that was an impossible thing to happen.

At this mere sight, the youngest Strauss just wanted to cry but she did not because she is a Strauss, and a Strauss never sheds a tear in front of everyone. She can only pray that there's still a tiny hope that the blonde isn't going to be a threat to her love life.

* * *

><p>In front of Class-B, the room of the Fairies, was class-A which contained the Sabertooth. They, too, watched the show with amusement especially their chief, Minerva Orlando. The Eucliffe brothers, too, caught interest to the blonde. They weren't sure yet about their roller coaster feelings. Sting was very angry because he could see the lingering stare of Dragneel and he really wanted to bury the guy six feet under. And guess what, his brother, Rouge Eucliffe silently gazed at the blonde then he diverted his attention to his twin brother, judging his brother's stare at Lucy. He sighed. He didn't expect this many rivals.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy, you already created a harem. Congratulations!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 2. SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT. I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. ONE OF THE SCENES ARE THE SAME WITH TERROR IN RESONANCE.**

**KOUHAI MEANS JUNIOR/LOWER LEVEL**

**HONTOU MEANS REALLY?**

_**Oh and guys i just wanted to say thanks to my proof reader blackbunnyciel hooray! She rewrite it and correct my wrong grammars please give some credits to her. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIA OWNS IT. NOT ME.**

**CHAPTER 3: Classmates?**

After Lucy bade goodbye to her so called 'audience', she headed towards the school building and searched for the clinic while walking in bare socks and a uniform that was dripping wet which made puddles of water on the eerie hallway. Suddenly, she heard tiny skips and cautious steps coming closer to her and she spun around to see no one. Almost no one.

Her chocolate brown eyes caught a glimpse of blue hair that was tied in two high pigtails, hiding behind the three trash bins. Somehow, the blunette's hairstyle looks like Lucy's favorite virtual diva, though her favourite singer has teal haired pigtails not deep blue hair pigtails. The blonde head would be thrilled if she found out her virtual singer came to life and stalked her. That would be pure awesome but knowing that it was an impossible thought, she shrugged at that idea. Lucy became more annoyed because her stalker wouldn't even dare budge from her spot as if the blonde head was blind.

"Oi, Ba-ka I can see your childish hairstyle. Get away from the trash or the others will smell something bad when you're around."

Then the stalker revealed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>WENDY'S POV<strong>

I couldn't help but fidget the hem of my skirt as my saviour stares at me. "_B-ba-ka Wendy. Just tell her thank you_!" I shouted mentally to myself. So I take a deep breath and straighten myself up before bowing.

"S-sempai, h-hontoni a-arigatou for saving me!" I stuttered. And a pregnant silence only met me.

.

.

.

"_Stupid Wendy, at least try to break the silence you baby_!" I inwardly thought.

.

.

.

"U-um sempai, m-my name's W-Wendy Marvell and I'm your junior, so please I hope you take care of me!" I said not wanting to meet sempai's chocolate brown eyes.

Instead, I divert my attention by looking at the floor and I'm quite sure that blood rushed towards my cheeks. Then, a warm laugh answered me, making my heart flutter. No, not in a romantic way but a warm feeling spreading to my chest like a wild fire, soothing all my fears. And I guess those fears are the feeling of being rejected to be a friend of hers. Instead, her laugh felt like it was welcoming me as a friend. And I smile at that thought.

"Let me tell you a secret that will be revealed tomorrow, I guess..." She says to me in a hush tone. And she instructs me to come closer so I walk closer to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm your newest classmate, you can call me Lucy."

With that, she walked away from me, leaving me. My eyes widened. My mouth hung open. I could only watch her retreating figure slowly disappearing.

I smile happily even though I'm shocked that she's my classmate but of course I'm still giddy with excitement. This is the first time I felt excited going to school tomorrow.

Lucy doubled her pace towards the school gate. She dialled the number of her driver, asked him to fetch her in an instant and truth to be told, a black limousine came. The driver was going to go out the car and open the door for Lucy but the blonde head was so sleepy so she already let herself inside the limo.

Her dad owns this school but the students' tuition fees are free. This wasn't a public school. It was a foundation school, which was also called a trust school. There is a foundation or trust that owns the land and building. Her dad built this for her mother's last wish.

Her consciousness slowly drifted away from her but being wet was quite irritating. Still she managed to sleep.

The students of Magnolia High were busy chit chatting about the pool incident. Dismissal came. Wendy was quickly surrounded by her bullies and the petite blunette could only shake in fright and pray that her blonde saviour would appear to help her.

"Oi stupid where's your new loser friend?!" One of the bullies shouted.

Wendy only shrugged, still shaking. Then one of her bullies took a handful of Wendy's blue locks.

"Please stop it ...it hurts. Please save me, Lucy-chan." She thought and as if her prayer was heard. One of her bullies shouted,

"Hey guys, let's go. Scarlet is coming this way. Leave her be."

One by one, they left Wendy on her knees while she whimpered softly.

"Wendy, you okay?" A pink haired senior asked while helping her to stand back up on her feet.

"O-of course, D-Dragneel-sempai. I just tripped a little..." The pigtail girl said in a small voice.

"Come on, Wendy! Just call me Natsu and where's your saviour earlier?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, we're planning to give her a tour of the school since she's a newbie." Gray said while smiling gently at her. Beside Gray was Juvia who was seething with anger muttering something about 'my new love rival'. Wendy's sweat dropped.

"Ummm….Lucy-chan went home earlier…." The blunette answered.

"Huh? But that's impossible. The security should have confronted her! Don't tell me the guards are slacking off during job hours!" Erza asked, a deep frown marred her stoic face.

She walked away and headed towards the guards with a dark aura emitting from her.

Sting Eucliffe really wants to meet that busty blonde again. Her image ran through his mind the whole day and he can't help but ask his twin brother, Rouge and his childhood friend, Minerva about the transferee since they are both in the student council.

Rouge and Minerva had no idea but Sting can see Rouge's faint blush. And he already knew his twin is his rival. But what surprised Sting more was the next thing Minerva said,

"I'm going to ask her to join us, I find her an interesting person. I'm quite sure she'll accept it."

She said as she marched away from the two of us, humming happily.

The twin brothers exchanged looks and smiles as if saying mentally to each other,

"_I won't lose to you_!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, my fellow readers. I hope you stay tune to my story. Exams will be next week but I'll try my best to update.<strong>

**Forgive me if my grammar sucks….****TT^TT**

**Sempai means senior**

**Mata ne! ! ! !**

**Translation: See you again**! ! ! !

**special thanks and dedicated to my friend again by blackbunnyciel:D**

**Please, please leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT**

Chapter 4: drunk maiden and knowing her life

The very next day, Lucy's sleep was disturbed by her newest Iphone that was released a few days ago, which also what every person is dying for to buy. Upon hearing the loud, irritating alarm, her patience grew thin. She grabbed the phone and threw it harshly at the rich pink painted wall of her room, causing the expensive phone to break. Spare parts scattered at her granite floor. She tsked and rolled her brown eyes while muttering, "Stupid useless phone." before putting on again her eye patch.

**MAGNOLIA FOUNDATION SCHOOL**

Wendy was worried. Her most awaited person that she wanted to meet didn't come. Second period passed then lunch time came. She was positive that Lucy-san would beabsent today and she sulked. She walked towards the cafeteria, alone as always she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Before lunch time at Magnolia foundation school <strong>

**HEARTFILIA MANOR**

Lucy was having a pleasant dream about her crush. They we're watching a romantic sunset when...

"Hime, Hime! Please wake up your father said that he will punish you!" Her maid, Virgo, said.

Quickly, she shot out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom doing her morning routine because she knew that her father would bug her until she got out of bed and irritate her to hell if she didn't go to school.

"_Yawn,_ Virgo, would you mind telling me what time it is." The blonde head asked.

"It's already 10:30 am, milady." Virgo answered while fixing her master's king sized bed.

Lucy's eyes widened, shock etched in her face and panic overcame her.

"OH MY GOD! VIRGO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER! I'M SO DEAD TO OYAJI!" She shrieked as she slipped in her uniform.

"Punishment time, Hime?" Virgo asked excitedly. Lucy ran downstairs and tripped, muttering curses before answering no to her personal maid.

"Ah! Lucy-sama, please calm down..." Her driver, Sagittarius said, smiling at her.

"Ugh! How can you be so calm when your mistress is so late! QUICK! Drive fast to school, Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted as she drank the liquid that was offered by another maid who was known as Aries. As usual, Aries was timid and shy as ever. "Somehow Aries' attitude reminds me of someone...hmmm...I wonder who...", their mistress thought.

As the limo drove fast, leaving the Heartfilia manor, Virgo walked closer to Aries who was holding a purple bottle.

"Aries..."Virgo called.

"U-uh, hai Virgo-sama?"Aries squeaked, holding the tray which contained Lucy's current 'drink'.

"You just made hime drink a Black Label whiskey early in the morning. You do know just one shot of it can make a human drowsy and tipsy easily, right?", Virgo asked in a monotonous voice.

Aries could only stare at the cup of her mistress' drink, horrified of the consequences she'll face and her mistress' miseries.

"Oh my, I'm quite sure punishment will surely be in the way." Virgo said while smiling, skipping happily when she thought of the future punishment she'll receive from her hime.

"I'll be looking forward to it, hime..." She left Aries crying comically.

Lucy sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me..." She had a deep desire to giggle.

_Why do I feel light headed?_

Oh Lucy, if only you knew what troubles await you...

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present time<strong>

While Wendy held her lunchbox and her other order, she saw a familiar blond hair. Quickly, she walked towards the blonde and to her surprise, it was Lucy.

"L-Lucy-san! I thought you weren't going to school today! Why are you so late?" The pigtailed girl asked.

Something odd happened. Lucy lifted up her face and grinned sheepishly to Wendy.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you? Did we meet?"

The pigtailed girl heard giggles coming from her former bullies. She felt tears threatening to fall.

Instead, she did a shocking scene. She flung her lunch to the blonde making the contents spill on her golden locks. Wendy didn't expect that she will do that and she look terrified at the blonde. But the unusual thing happened, Lucy kept smiling at her.

Then Lucy spoke:

"Awesome **Miku-chan** you're here…"

After what the blonde said, her head smashed on the table and Wendy heard her snore. Wendy blinked her eyes adamantly, then her senpais approached her.

"Eh? Wendy-chan, what happened to Luigi?", the pinkette senpai asked.

"E-eto. I don't really know Natsu-senpai. She,…she just fell asleep out of the blue…", Wendy explained.

"Wait!? Why do I smell liquor in here?!", the student council president, Erza, shouted. "**NATSU!**"

The pinkette stiffened when he heard his name. "Whaaaat!? It wasn't me Erza! You know I don't have money for that!"

The red head glared and said, "I know that, ba-ka. I'm going to order you to….**SNIFF THE **_**CULPRIT**_**! AND BE FAST!"**

Since Natsu had the sharpest nose in the group, he swiftly sniffed the air. Similar to a dog, he sniffed and traced the scent. His frienemy, Gray Fullbuster, snickered at Natsu's ridiculous actions. Even the pinkette's cousin, Gajeel Redfox, laughed. Natsu just sent them a death glare but he did not dare retort back due to his current mission to sniff the culprit. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the commotion.

Then Natsu stopped sniffing in the front of Lucy, who was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Clinic<strong>

"Ye know, I smell something fishy with Luigi here before I carried her to the clinic."

Wendy's sweat dropped, remembering that she threw her lunch on Lucy.

"Oh and what smells fishy, Flamebrain? Of course she IS mysterious because she's a transferee.", Gray retorted back.

Natsu looked at him incredulously and then he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, idiot? Did you lose your grip on sanity?"

The pinkette snarled and lunged at his sworn enemy.

"You're the one who's the idiot in here! I'm talking about the smell!"

"SHUT UP! YOU F-", but before the raven head could curse, the student council president sent a flying kick, smashing both of their heads.

"You do not swear in front of our kouhai. We are their role models!", Erza barked, while the two them whined, telling how it hurts.

"HA! How could you be a role model, Scarlet, if you demonstrate violence in front of our kouhai!" Minerva insulted.

"WHY YOU-"

"U-umm children, please don't fight inside the clinic. Y-you might break a medicine bottle like last time", the doctor interfered.

All of a sudden, the bells tolled a signal that classes resumed. Everybody groaned in annoyance as they realize that they skipped lunch just because of the 'mysterious blonde'.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV <strong>

As I opened my eyes, the color of white invaded my eyesight. Am I in heaven?

Nope, it's just a white ceiling so don't freak out then where was I?

All I remember is going to school. Afterwards I don't remember anything, whatever I did.

I look to my left and wind passed by, making my blonde locks flow freely. I tried to stand up but a pain shot through my head. Did someone hit me? Nah…no one would dare. My head is in pain. I stubbornly stood up and I saw a doctor.

"I see, you're awake, Lucy-san", the doctor said. I nodded then I realized how the doctor knew my name. All of a sudden, someone came. It was Sagittarius.

"Lucy-sama, you need to go home now. You're father is sickly worried about you!", he shrieked

"Yeah!YEAH! I know, no need to shout. MY EARDRUMS ALMOST EXPLODED, YA KNOW!", I shouted back. _Tsk,_ how irritating.

Both of us ran towards the limo.

I wonder what happened. Why was Oyaji worried? It's not like something bad happened to me, right?

.

.

.

_Still why does my head hurt like hell?_

.

* * *

><p>As I went inside the house (AN: more like a castle XD), I was greeted by a kneeling and crying Aries and a BONDAGE VIRGO?! What in the name of Mavis happened?

My oyaji walked closer to me then examined me.

"Oyaji, WILL YOU STOP IT! SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE ALL FREAKING ME OUT SO WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN ALREADY!" And when I was done shouting, I was out of breath.

"You see, Aries made you drink a whiskey, Black label…."

.

.

.

"Oh I see…."

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai, Lucy-sama! I didn't notice.", she repeated again and again.

"Hime, punishment time?", Virgo asked and I saw in her blue eyes excitement.

"No."

"Lucy, are you okay? Did you puke? Did you stumble while walking?"

And there he goes. He blabbered too much. His mouth never stops.

"Oyaji, I'm going to my room. Don't any of you disturb me, got it?"

Everyone felt goosebumps and nodded.

That's right I rebelled against him, my oyaji, I don't call him "dad" nor "daddy" anymore. I don't just run to him like a baby shouting "Daddy, daddy!" because after mom died, every fucking secret of his was revealed. It was a week ago after mom died because of her rare disease.

He had a mistress.

And you know what fucking hurts more?

It's that I have bastard siblings, two boys and one girl.

_Tsk_, why am I being emotional?

Must be the whiskey's fault.

My queen sized bed invited me so being generous, I plop myself comfortably. And consciousness drifted apart from me.

* * *

><p>Morning came and when I woke up, no hang-over anymore. Still lying on my mattress, I reached for my phone wanting to check the time. My majestic gilded door burst open, revealing a maid. She was holding a box and I guess that was my newest cellphone today. I sent her a glare which made her tremble.<p>

"L-L-Lucy-sama, here is your phone today I'm so sorry if i-"

"Put it on my table then pack your things. You're fired."

And she burst into tears as she ran away from my room.

Yup, I'm spoiled and I don't care. She should have been early if she didn't want to be fired. That's my rule. They should always be early before I'm up, especially delivering my food.

Then I do my morning routine. While I was fixing my hair and uniform, Aries came. She was still apologizing.

"Aries, what's done is done so stop apologizing"

Yup, I'm soft to my personal maid because they are with me ever since mom died. They were always there to comfort me, especially Leo and Aries. I have a very bitchy personal maid, though. It was none other than Aquarius. She's one hella monster especially when she's flirting with one of my personal butler, Scorpio. She becomes an angel in front of him but when he's gone she turns into a devil. Just thinking about it makes me shiver. But she's a really good bestfriend or sister to me especially when mom died. And speak of the devil she shouted downstairs.

"Oi, brat. Breakfast is ready so get your lazy butt down here!"

I ran downstairs, scared of her demonic side.

**END OF POV**

* * *

><p>Wendy was near the school gate while a flock of students were blocking it. Curiosity filled her so she, too, surveyed the sudden commotion.<p>

There was a black limousine in front of their school. Is the president of the school here? She always remembered that, that was the car of the president of the school. But instead she saw a familiar blonde descended out of the car. It was Lucy.

She watched as Lucy's golden hair flowed freely in the air and how she covered her mouth to yawn; as she walked elegantly towards the school and everyone looked at her in awe. It was like Lucy came from a prestigious school.

"Lucy-chan!", Wendy shouted, making the blonde turn her head, golden locks swayed. "Oh, ohayou.", she greeted and smiled gently like an upper class woman then suddenly the blonde stiffened.

"What the hell are you doing Lucy?! You're not in that prestigious school anymore!", Lucy scolded herself.

"Lucy-chan, I'm so sorry about yesterday…"

"Wait, what happened yesterday?"

"You see, I kinda threw on you my lunch and…it spilled on your hair"

"Huh? Oh, I remember I took a bath smelling like fish"

Just thinking of fish made the blonde cringe. She hates the taste of fish.

"As an apology, I will give you my lunch, Lucy-chan!", Wendy shouted.

"WHA-WHAAAAAT?! No, there's no need for that besides it's-"

Then the bell rang, echoing around the school reminding everyone that it was time to go to their respective classes.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>

Bisca-sensei led me to my room since she was my adviser. I can't remember her surname because I wasn't listening to her I was still sleepy so all I heard is, "You can call me Bicsa-sensei, Ashley -chan.", and so I did. You sure are wondering why I was called Ashley, right? Well, let's just say I want to be a normal girl for once. I don't want the whole school to know my former surname which is Heartfilia. Instead, I lied to them by telling them that my name is Lucy Ashley. And I prefer Ashley because that's my favourite female protagonist in _Fairytale,_ an anime series. _Fairytale_ also is my favourite anime of all time.

When we reached the room, it was chaotic unlike my previous school. When they saw me and Bisca-sensei, they brushed us off except for the blue pigtailed girl who apologized to me earlier this morning. She was smiling at me and I nodded my head, signalling her that I saw her, while the class continued their noisy and worthless activities. It was really different from the prestigious school I attended. And it was refreshing because I do not need to pretend to be a perfect yamato nadeshiko anymore. Bisca-sensei caught everyone's attention when she slammed her thick book on the teacher's desk. Rapidly everyone sat down to their tables.

"Minna, I'm so happy to tell you that we have another student in the class!", she said cheerfully "Well then, dear,why don't you introduce yourself."

"My name is Ashley Lucy. Please take care of me.", I said bluntly.

"Ehem, so would any of you like to ask some questions to Ashley-chan", Bisca-sensei asked and her smile never faltered.

Then a sea of whisper rose.

"Hey, wasn't she the one who pushed Yoshino's gang in the pool?"

"Yeah and she's the one who was serviced by a black limo like President Heartfilia, right?"

"Whoa, she's too hot to be a delinquent."

"She's cute if you'd asked me."

"She's the bitch who dared to push Yoshino's gang, right?"

Then I remembered the past actions I did. I remembered that I pushed someone because of the pigtailed girl. Well, what was her name again? Freddy? No, that's a man's name. I tried to remember and successfully I did. Her name was Wendy. Well,I can't blame myself from helping her. You see, she really looks like my idol virtual diva, Hatsune Miku. Though, this Wendy had blue hair. I tried not to sigh, disappointed that meeting Miku-chan for real will only be an impossible wish.

"Well then, if there are no questions to ask, you can sit down in the vacant chair, Ashley-chan!"

I discovered that my sit will be in my beloved spot, at the back beside me is the window, because I can watch the sakura petals or the nature, without much disturbance.

Then I heard a snicker.

"Ne, Wendy-chan, isn't she your saviour?"

Then I noticed that Wendy girl was beside me. I can see her pained eyes. I vowed to this day that I'll protect this Wendy girl from these little bitches. They're gonna taste hell starting today. And I smirked deviously as different plans formulate in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: guys I am so sorry for late update you see school was very busy and we seniors have many preparations to do add the cheer fest. By the way guys I am proud to say we are the champion!Go cougars!EXPO!and because of my light body who can compare to Levy-chan body I am the flyer. It was fun I feel like i'm sugar high when i'm being tossed in the air and i need to wear pink which is so gayish if you'd ask me!But still it was fun because i was tossed in the air while shooting. :D<strong>

**Oh an by the way you might wonder why I write first the surname of Lucy right? because in Japan they introduce surname first.**

**Oyaji means old man.**

**Oh one more thing please do ma a favor say thanks to Blackbunnyciel for correcting my grammar and please leave a review to make me fired up from continuing this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT. NOT ME.**

**Chapter 5: BOXES OF PIZZA**

**Lucy's POV**

The whole spun of the class, I slept. It was pretty boring to listen to the teachers' blabbering. Their words of wisdom were absolutely annoying and I was itching to go home and try my first newest customized motorcycle. Ain't I awesome? And hey, it was really hard to customize it, you know! So I must say, it's a masterpiece of mine, like a baby of mine. Then the bells tolled, signalling that it was our recess time, at last. One by one, my classmates walked out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria. Then two boys, one had bluish hair and black eyes and the other had dirty blonde hair, beside them was a girl with pink long hair, approached me.

"Hi! I'm Lyon Fullbuster! And I can be your prince!", the boy, who had bluish hair, exclaimed. His hands darted through the edge of his uniform and lifted it up and- God, I felt blood rush up to my cheeks. I was ready to scold him but thankfully he was stopped by the ash blonde boy. I was still covering my face, though.

"Ba-ka! Stop stripping in front of a beautiful lady! Where are your manners, bastard?!" They threw insults at each other, totally forgetting about my whole existence...

"I'm sorry about their attitudes; by the way I'm Sherry Blendy and the boy who has blonde hair is Eve Tearm." She introduced. "So Ashley-chan, since you're new here, would you like to be accompanied towards the cafeteria?"

"Lucy...", I said. "Call me Lucy."

She smiled at me before exclaiming, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's not waste time, Lucy-chan!"

The trio headed first because I was a slowpoke. I noticed the blue haired girl, Wendy. She was alone, slumped in her desk like life was sucked out of her, and I swear I could see dark gloomy clouds above her head. Poor girl, I wonder why that Sherry girl didn't invite her. Then my earlier plan hit me. Should I help her? Hmm…might as well gain a little reputation.

I walked closer to her and tapped lightly on her shoulder. And I felt her stiffen to my touch.

**Wendy's POV**

I was sulking on my desk because I knew if I go downstairs, my bullies will tease me or worse hurt me. So I decided to sleep and sulk on my desk. Here I thought, Lucy-chan and I will be good friends and that she'd be my saviour. I was busy sulking when someone tapped lightly on my shoulder. Oh gods please, don't tell me it's my bullies. I met a pair of warm, chocolate, brown eyes. I was drowned in her deep brown eyes. We continued to stare at each other until she decided to break the silence.

"Hey, name's Wendy right?"

I nodded.

She reached out her hand and wiped away a liquid substance coming out from my eye. Did I cry? I quickly pulled out my handkerchief and wiped my tears. Gosh, why am I such a baby, really Wendy crying inside the classroom? Everyone would surely think I'm trying to get their attention.

"So, Wendy, would you like to join me towards the cafeteria?" She asked and I couldn't say no with her brown eyes shimmering. "Well then! What are we waiting for!? Ikemashoo~" and she grabbed my arms lifting me up to stand and dragged me outside, away from my troubles. Oh and let's not forget our lunch box.

**NO ONE'S POV**

The blonde woman dragged Wendy outside the classroom, arms linked with the pigtailed girl. The trio looked surprised.

"Well then, let's head to the cafeteria. I'm starving to death, you know?" Lucy said and released the pigtailed girl, leaving the four of them silent and awkward with each other's presence.

"Umm….Blendy-san would you mind if I join you?" The petite blunette asked fidgeting. She wasn't really in good terms with her ever since what happened to her bestfriend and Sherry's favorite cousin. Sherry smiled slyly at her but her eyes had a hint of disagreement. Even the two boys flinched but decided to shut up.

"W-well, let's hurry up. I'm sure Lucy-chan's waiting for us." Sherry said trying to regain her cheery attitude. They all nodded and decided to catch up with Lucy but still the trio was distant from Wendy.

When they reached the cafeteria, it was crowded. No tables were available. And you wanna know why? Well, let's just say, the famous groups are present and sitting at their usual tables. The Fairy Tail is on the left side and Sabertooth at the right side. Only one table separated them and stopped them from killing each other. The air around the cafeteria emitted rivalry, arrogance and pride. Like a deadly competition was meant to come. You see, they were glaring at each other and mentally cursing at their opponent. You can see lightning clashing. The other female students flirted with the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members. Some distanced their selves, afraid to be caught in trouble. And some looked at them with admiration and respect.

Wendy finally spotted a familiar blonde. She tapped lightly her pink haired female companion, who was looking at the fuss. This caught the attention of Sherry. Wendy pointed where Lucy was and there she was staring at the cafeteria's food with such distaste. The four of them headed towards Lucy and asked what was wrong.

"Lucy-chan, what's wrong?" Sherry asked examining the blonde's expression.

"Oh god, you're asking me what's wrong, Sherry? What else am I looking at? Of course, it's the food! Ugh look at that green goop. It looks disgusting! Those breads, too! Yuck!" Then she walked away leaving the four again. The blonde spotted one vacant table. She headed towards it and slumped at the table.

"L-Lucy-chan, I think we should move away and pick some other seats. Why don't we eat at the rooftop? Oh! If you don't like the menu today at the cafeteria, I could share with you some of my lunch." Wendy asked nervously. Her hands were sweating; nervousness crept as she glanced timidly at the two gangs. They were sandwiched between the two famous groups.

"Yada! Why should we move at the rooftop? It's tiring, you know! When I sit here, it's final. I'm not gonna move out to find another place! Psh!" The blonde exclaimed, irritated not only because of the darn food but at what Wendy said.

The two gangs watched the blonde with amusement because truth to be told, they waited at the cafeteria for her, knowing that everyone will assemble at lunch time. They were going to know more about the blonde and if possible, ask her to join their group. The blonde was fearless and brave because she didn't cower at the two dark auras of the two groups, instead she looked bored.

Sherry gulped at Lucy's chosen table. Can't she notice the thick tension between the Fairies and Sabers? Gosh, why is the blonde insensitive? But Lyon looks annoyed.

"Oi, why are you four standing there like some clowns? Take a seat, idiots, and eat." Lucy said as she gestured for them to sit. The four exchanged glances and the students of Magnolia High watched the scene with sheer curiosity. Wendy sat first and the trio followed cautiously. Beads of sweat can be seen drip from their pale faces and bodies. They opened their lunch boxes silently like noise was forbidden to happen.

Gray, seeing his little brother gave him an opportunity to open a conversation with the blonde beauty. He strode away from his gang's table. Other members sent him a "where-are-you-going" look, especially Juvia. When he sat at the blonde's table, he flashed a charming smile that could melt a girl's frozen heart or not. The consequence he got was an overheated glare from who Juvia called, the 'love-rival'. But then someone grabbed him. It was Erza sending him a "just-sit-and-behave" look.

Lucy was careful not to show her disgusted look at their lunches. They were horrible. Dried fishes and some unknown food which is related to cheap food. Only the rice looked normal. She felt her stomach do somersaults.

"Wendy, do you want some pizza?", the blonde asked. Those who are close to their table whipped their heads upon hearing the word pizza."My treat." and then she pulled out her newest Iphone, making their eyes go wide.

She dialed some numbers and they could hear her muffled voice saying "uh...yeah, yeah,...no wait no hot sauce...wait" She looked at Wendy and the trio. She cupped the speaker of her awesome phone and asked them,

"Do you want some hot sauce?" and Lucy was met by silence and she returned to the caller.

"No we don't want some chili hot sauce. It's gross." She bashed. After she ended the call, she put the phone back in her skirt pocket.

The bullies of Wendy, who heard Lucy, sat down comfortably at their table. They all frowned and couldn't help but to suppress a sigh, knowing that Yoshino's gang, who was also known as bullies will be leeches and befriend the blonde. And they were disappointed because the blonde will soon be added to their rotten gang. That's where they were wrong.

"Hi. We're terribly sorry for wha-", before Yoshino could continue her sentence...

"Who invited you to sit down here, Loli babas?" The blonde snarled.

Yoshino was taken aback and mentally shouted, "The nerve of this girl to humiliate me in spite of offering her my generosity. Keep calm, Yoshino. You can befriend her and she can be your underling as long as she joins the gang. I mean, no one would resist my offer because everyone would break and sell their arms and leg just to join my gang. Though, it wouldn't hurt to return the favor of this blonde's bitchy attitude." Yoshino tried to compose herself.

"Well, Wendy's our bestie so it's okay to sit here. Right, Wendy-chan?~" She retorted, smiling victoriously at Lucy.

The blonde unconsciously clenched her fist. Her palms were itching to slap harshly the cheeks of the bitch but no, that's not her style. She's a sophisticated person and an educated person like her fights verbally. She calmed herself with her face resting on her palms. She was facing Yoshino's face that was applied with heavy duty make up.

"Come on, Lucy-chan. Why don't we forget the past and look forward to our future friendship.", Yoshino purred using her velvety voice then she walked and sat beside Lucy with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"And since when did I permit you to call me by my first name?" Lucy asked.

Everyone giggled. It was fun to see Yoshino get humiliated.

"Since I forgave you.", Yoshino answered.

"Heeeh? So she's trying to act friendly in front of everyone. Well, might as well intimidate her 'til I'm satisfied and everyone sees her ugly nature.", Lucy thought and gave Yoshino a smile that expresses nothing but mockery.

Lucy was never a fighter but she can intimidate a person to the fullest. Besides, she's confident that if this bitch lays a hand on her, she will meet her personal best friend/maid's anger or worse, her Oyaji's wrath. Oh, Lucy still remembers the first time she got injured by someone. It was only a scratch on her cheeks, no wound, but the female student was vanished and was put in rehab. Jude Heartfilia did everything in his power to punish the girl. Even her parents, a famous politician and the most powerful lawyer, couldn't do anything. But let's forget about it and talk about it another time.

Sherry knew this would happen and it's all Marvel's fault again. Just like what happened to her cousin, Chelia. She was going to beg Yoshino to stop but her future actions was halted by what Lucy Heartfilia said.

"My gosh, Wendy how could you tolerate this...this...ugh are you even a human being? I mean, Wendy, is that one of your hidden talents? To tolerate this face!?", said the blonde while pointing at Yoshino's face.

Everyone stifled a giggle, even Yoshino's so-called gang.

"I mean, Wendy, if I were in your shoes, I would prefer to be blind folded than to see this! I feel sorry for you, Wendy. Plus, that heavy duty make up. I feel sorry for the cosmetics...*sigh* ...Poor Wendy and those who see this unknown being...Their eyes must always hurt from just seeing this face.", said Lucy then she dramatically breathed out and smiled deviously as her plan ran smoothly. Yoshino's face turned red, seething with anger and teeth clenching.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU FILTHY BITCH! HERE I AM OFFERING YOU MY FRIENDSHIP, BUT WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU fucking act like a...bitch..." Yoshino's ranting died down as the aroma of the pizza hit her potato nose.

Her mouth was watering and she swallowed a mouthful of saliva when the sizzling hot pizza treat landed in front of Lucy. And all Yoshino's anger flushed down and was replaced by her friendly act again.

It disgusted her how this girl could quickly change her demonic face to a fake and hypocritical face.

"What? Pizza got your tongue?" Lucy insulted again then she opened the box that contained the happiness pizza. It was cut and divided into eight pieces.

"Come on, Wendy and you three, chow down while the pizza's hot", Lucy said as she took a piece of pizza. Wendy, Sherry, Lyon and Eve exchanged glances and gulped. The first one who took the hot treat was Wendy. She shakily took and bit the hot treat slowly. She chewed it slowly, savoring the taste and the trio mimicked Wendy. The blonde beauty could only stare dumbstruck at their act.

"Uuuuhhh? You still there guys?" Lucy asked while waving her hands in front of them.

They blushed proficiously and thanked Lucy like they hit a jackpot and again Lucy could only stare at them with blank eyes.

Lucy got tired after eating at least two pieces of pizza and there were still 5 untouched boxes of pizza. Her four companions were also unable to eat, too full to even take a sip of the beverages she ordered.

"Weeell, if you're all full, best to share it to us", Yoshino said while grinning and her gang couldn't help but smile smugly. But before Yoshino could reach the boxes, the blonde slapped Yoshino's painted nails away.

"So what if we're full? Wendy, tell me, who do you want to give these to? Don't even lie." Lucy made sure to emphasize the last sentence.

Wendy stared at Yoshino, who was looking at her, threatening her to speak, and then the pigtailed girl stared at Lucy who was smiling at her assuring her that everything's gonna be okay and that she will protect her.

Wendy was at the battle of wills.

"Could I give them to Natsu-senpai's group and Minerva-senpai's group? They always treated me well." Wendy mumbled but still Lucy heard it.

And Yoshino glared and raised her hand, ready to harshly slap Wendy's cheek but was stopped by none other than Bisca-sensei.

"Mitsumoto-san, please refrain yourself from using violence or else you'll be sent to detention.", Bisca said but you could see in her eyes the fear which was perceived by Lucy.

"Hah! You're lucky this time Wendy but I'll look for you at dismissal time." Yoshino threatened then retreated away with her gang but not before glaring at Wendy who was trembling with fear.

"Bisca, you know you might get threatened by the Mitsumoto family. You should just let the li'l brat do what she wants!", a male teacher who possesses jet black spiky hair exclaimed harshly. Lucy remembered him. He was Alzack Conell, Bisca-sensei's husband.

"I can't tolerate the kid's foul attitude!" Bisca-sensei answered back. Lucy frowned at what Alzack-sensei had said. I mean who would want your own female student treated like that.

"What kind of teacher are you? How can you stomach to see your own student being bullied? Are you even a teacher to begin with?", Lucy said anger slowly increasing.

"You're the new kid who messed with Mitsumoto-san, right? If I were you, I'd beg for forgiveness because your life will be in peril. Their family is filthy rich so they can easily put our lives in danger.", Alzack explained.

The blonde flashed an innocent smile.

"I don't beg for forgiveness. THEY. BEG. FOR. MERCY. TO. ME"

Then she turned her back to them, while flipping her hair, and left them astonished again. She opened her Iphone again and dialed a no. after that she threw it harshly to the floor. The blonde's usual habit: smashing or throwing phones.

Really the blonde girl never fails to amuse them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I am such an idiot to write two stories at once. It's so darn hard =3=. Still, I'm going to add another story. Really what an idiot am I? By the way, I am very sorry if everyone is so OOC. Gomenasai~<strong>

**Demo minna-san onegai shimasu leave a review. And support my Decaying love**

**THANK YOU AGAIN BLACKBUNNYCIEL LET'S ALL CONGRATULATE HER! SHE'S PASSED HER ENTRANCE UNIVERSITY! YEY! BANZAI!****BANZAI!****BANZAI!****BANZAI!**


End file.
